1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to support belts worn by humans about the waist area to help prevent compression and abnormal curvature of the spine in the lumbar area. The present invention is also useful for supporting the main muscle groups of the torso.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The human spinal column is part of the skeletal system which supports and protects the body and is comprised of thirty-three bones consisting of seven cervical, twelve thoracic, and five lumbar vertebrae, with the later merging endwardly into the five fused sacral and the four fused coccyx vertebrae. The twenty-four individual vertebrae have various bony projections, one projecting directly outward from the back of the spine known as the spinous process. This spinous process of each vertebrae can be felt along the back as hard knobs. The individual vertebrae are connected and supported by various cartilages, muscles and ligaments which allow flexibility for bending and twisting of the torso. Between each vertebra is an intervertebral disc which functions to cushion and separate each vertebra, helping to prevent compression of the peripheral spinal nerves branching off from the spinal cord housed within the spinal column. Displacement of one or more of the individual vertebrae from its normal position can create pressure against the spinal nerves, most often resulting in pain. Displacement is often caused from unequal tension of the muscles supporting the spinal column causing one or more of the individual vertebrae to be pulled out of alignment with the rest. This unequal tension of the muscles can be caused from a variety of factors including over-exertion, uneven muscular stress, emotional tension and physical injuries. A great majority of back pain experienced by the general public occurs in the lower portion of the back generally referred to as the lumbar area or the spinal segments L-3 through S-1 specifically. Once the vertebrae are re-aligned the pressure exerted against the nerves is generally alleviated, resulting in reduction or elimination of pain. Statistics show that most common non-injury back aches and pains are accompanied by the absence of a desirable spinal curve and a lack of muscular support. Normal treatment of some injury and most non-injury back conditions includes applying pressure to the affected area. Support belts of various types have long been used to apply pressure against the spine and muscles of the lower back area, but fail to promote the correct curvature and extension of the spine. Some of these support belts are also used to prevent injury and stress from occurring in the first place. Many of the support belts used as preventative measures are directed towards use during strenuous exercise or activities, especially weight lifting.
Many of the support belts used in the past were merely widened belts which were tightened to provide counter pressure, and did not promote correct extension of the spine. This type of device is exemplified by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,668, issued on a weight lifting belt to T. L Newlin, Jr. on Aug. 11, 1987. These belts were relatively rigid and too much pressure was applied directly on the spinous processes of the vertebrae, which was especially evident when the wearer bent over, resulting in pain along the spine. Wearing this type of belt for an extended period of time also tended to constrict blood flow and cause skin irritation.
Later improvements provided belts adapted with structures which were inflatable with fluid or air for adjusting the amount and degree of pressure exerted against a specific area of the spine. The material used in inflatable structures is necessarily non-porous and tends to create moisture condensation which eventually increases perspiration, becoming uncomfortable to the wearer. Inflatable structures are more time consuming to apply than non-mechanical belts and often require a second party to operate. Inflatable structures also run the risk of experiencing occasional leaks which would render the unit no more effective than a large belt. Prior art devices having inflatable structures are characteristic of four inflatable therapeutic belts patented by J. D. Curlee. The Curlee devices are included in U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,922 dated Dec. 18, 1979, U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,957, dated Nov. 18, 1986, and two U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,682,587 and 4,682,588 dated Jul. 28, 1987. The Curlee devices do not specifically attempt to differentiate between the pressure applied by the inflatable structures against the spine or the pressure applied to the muscle area on either side of the spine. In other words, Curlee does not specifically attempt to protect the spine from the compression forces exerted on the rest of the back, which can be greatly increased when the wearer is bending over. This excessive pressure directly on the spine can be quite uncomfortable to the wearer. If it were to be argued inflatable structures are to be considered moderately flexible and compressible inherently by nature so as to avoid excess compression of the spine originally, then such inflatable structures would also be lacking adequate lateral support for the rest of the back. The essential non-porous nature of the inflatable structures prevents evaporation of perspiration of the wearer and retains heat, becoming uncomfortable to the wearer quite quickly. Some inflatable structures of support belts, especially those having larger stretchable chambers, also tend to have a constricting effect on the body similar to that of a blood pressure cuff. Prolonged use of such units can result in complications such as muscle spasms, and blockage of blood circulation among others.
B. C. Watkin developed a lumbar support pad on which he was issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,721, dated Oct. 16, 1973. Watkin addressed the problem of avoiding direct compression of the spine and subsequently developed a pad having a central vertical channel for protection of the spine during compression of the pad against the back. Watkin's device however, is formed of a solid section of foamed plastic material which in itself could prove too rigid if the foamed plastic were too dense, and too flexible if the foam were too soft and porous. The former would be stiff and uncomfortable to the wearer and the later would be ineffective as a back support means. Watkin's pad would also tend to create chaffing of the skin due to prevention of moisture evaporation. Watkin also fails to suggest or anticipate attachment of his pad to a belt so as to be worn on the user, but instead refers twice to attachment of the pad to a stationary object such as the backrest of a seat.
One basic problem found with support belts of all types is providing a device rigid enough to include sufficient support for correct alignment of the spine while at the same time maintaining comfort. Elimination or reduction of direct compression of the spine and irritation of the skin due to the non-porous nature of the materials of manufacture has also been a problem with many past art support belts. Therefore it is desireable to provide a support belt which is comfortable yet rigid enough to maintain the spine in correct alignment and extension. While an effective equilibrium has yet to found in the past art devices, I feel my device overcomes these disadvantages and provides other new and useful features not included in the past art devices.